Salvation Is Here
by HeartsANDnaley
Summary: He was drowning, pretending to be someone he's not. She was there to save him. To be his salvation.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I shouldn't be starting up another story but I had this idea and I couldn't help but write it. I do however have the next chapter of Summer Checklist written but I am going to redo some parts. It should be posted by Monday so no worries. Enjoy! Leave a few words!**

**Salvation is Here **

**Chapter 1**

Haley James. Some call her a loser. Others call her a geek. Many call her a tutor. But I just call her Haley James. The girl of my dreams.

I guess I should tell you who I am. Well my name's Nathan Scott. Some call me popular. Many call me a basketball god. But I just call myself Nathan. Haley doesn't call me anything, since I've never actually talked to her before.

We had been going to school together since 2nd grade. The first time I saw her I was sitting in Ms.Howard's class surrounded by all of my friends. Even at a young age I was the "It Man". She had told the class that her family moved here from another small town in North Carolina and was the youngest in her family. As unmanly as it sounds a tiny, blonde pig-tailed, 7 year old Haley James had taken my breath away.

She had come into the class wearing tiny overalls, a nervous smile and biting her bottom lip. To this day she still has her lip biting habit. It is one of the many quirks that she has. The quirks that made me fall hard.

We had classes together every year up until 6th grade. She was put into the advanced classes and I was in standard. But that didn't stop my ever-growing love for Haley James.

6th grade was also around the time my father, Dan Scott, told me that I had a brother. A half brother to be exact. His name was Lucas Scott and was 3 months older than me. He lived across town in a small house with his mother. But I remember the day all of that changed.

Lucas' mother Karen Roe was a kind, gentle woman who always put her son first. Well until Andy Hargrove came into the picture. Karen and Andy were dating for 9 months when the Australian native proposed. She said yes and that's when Lucas' life went downhill. Andy had convinced Karen to move back to Australia with him and to leave Lucas with us.

At first we didn't get along. But we soon realized we had no reason to be mad at each other. It was all Dan's fault and we made sure we let him know that. To put it mildly, growing up we made his life a living hell. We wouldn't let him get to us. To poison us with the evil we knew he had.

Lucas and I eventually became real brothers by heart and best friends too. We told each other everything and we told Dan nothing but lies. There was one lie that Lucas and I would tell Dan everyday. And that was "I love you"

We were freshmen in high school when I told Lucas that I was in love with Haley James. He didn't know who she was so I took it upon myself to show him the greatness that is Haley James. I think he thought I was insane.

I spotted he near her locker and stared at her in awe. Her long blonde hair was curly and loose hanging halfway down her back. Tan skin was shown off by her plain white tank top and denim skirt. She had her toenails each painted a different color. It was cute. It was enough to make me fall in love with her all over again.

I forgot Lucas was even standing with me until he broke into my thoughts. "So I guess that's Haley."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fast forward 2 years and I'm now a junior at Tree hill High School. Like I said before I'm popular. Basically the BMOC. I admit that I soak it all in. The popularity, the parties, the chicks, and easy sex. But that's only on the outside.

On the inside nothing makes sense. Use basketball as an example. I love basketball. I don't think I could live without basketball. But sometimes I hate it. Especially when the pressure to win and score, to get the most rebounds is all anyone cares about. To be the best. It's times like that that make me want to walk away from it all. To quit. But I can't because I can't live without it. I think it's all my dads fault.

My dad once told me that the first time he knew I was going to be a basketball player was 4 months before I was born. That's when he found out he was having a son. I hate to think what would've happened if he had a daughter instead.

You would think that my mom would step in and stop my dad from taking over my life. But my mom got away from my father early. She took the easy way out. My mother, Deb Scott, left when I was only 6 years old. The one person who loved me and helped me and took care of me left. I guess love wasn't enough.

I was screwed up as a kid. I still kind of am. But now I have 2 people who I know will never let me down. I have Lucas and my basketball coach Whitey. Whitey was the father I never had but always wanted. I wouldn't ever say this to him but I love and respect him.

So when I was called out of English and down to whitey's office I didn't think anything of it. I just thought maybe we were going to go over some plays before the game next week. But I guess I was wrong.

"Hey coach. You wanted to see me?"

"Nathan come on in. Take a seat. So do you know why I called you down here?"

"No coach. Are we reviewing plays or something?"

Even before I said it I knew it wasn't right. Whitey was acting different. I didn't like it too much.

"Actually Nate we're talking about your grades. You are doing well in most of your classes but are falling behind in math and history."

"How far behind?' I knew I couldn't be that fare behind or he would've said something about this sooner. He would never let me be benched.

"You barely are maintaining a D in both classes. If you don't bring those grades up then I have no choice but to bench you."

"Well what can I do coach? I don't want to be benched."

"Are you familiar with the schools tutoring program?"

"No coach. But what about it?"

"The tutoring center offers free tutors. The tutors are students with above average grades. I felt it was my responsibility to assign you a tutor. She's the best there is. Head on down to the center and meet your tutor."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The tutoring center was located in a small hallway behind the band and orchestra room. Unless someone had a purpose to be going there, they wouldn't have even known it exsisted.

I looked in through the windows of the tutoring center. The walls were plain white with different colored posters fastened to each wall. The tile floors had scuffmarks on them from years of sliding chairs and one whole wall was bookshelves and filing cabinets. The wooden round tables were situated throughout the room with two people at some.

I walked into the room and over to the first person I saw. She was vaguely familiar. I think her name was Kayla.

"Hi. Uh… I was looking for my tutor."

When she didn't say anything I repeated myself and waited for an answer of some kind.

"Oh! I'm sorry." She did that annoying _'don't- you-think-I'm-cute'_ laugh and pushed her chest forward. I think this was her version of flirting. "So who's your tutor?"

She reached out to take the yellow slip of paper I was holding, the same yellow paper I hadn't even looked at. Because if I had I would've been somewhat prepared for what happened next.

I watched the girl in front of me as a look of annoyance crossed her face. She mumbled something that sounded a lot like _'stupid bit_c_h_' and pointed across the room.

I walked over to the girl she was pointing at and reached out to tap her shoulder. Before she turned around I took a closer look at her. She was petite and was dressed plain. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a messy bun and that's when it hit me. I suddenly had to fight the urge to kiss her. My tutor was my dream girl.

"Hi. I guess I'm your tutor. Haley James,"

She held out her hand for me to shake. My hands were sweating and my heart was racing. I wiped my hands off on the thighs of my jeans and took her hand in mine. I definitely felt sparks.

"Hi. I'm Nathan."

She smiled at me and I looked into her eyes. I might just have imagined it but I'm positive she felt the sparks too.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I was in the middle of typing up the next chapter of Summer Checklist when inspiration hit me, telling me to finish this chapter. So I did and I thought since I wasn't updating SC that I should update this one. In this chapter it's in Haley's POV. The next chapter will be in Nathan's POV. Here is chapter 2. Leave a few words and enjoy!**

**Salvation Is Here**

**Chapter 2**

Gah. That means what was I thinking when I agreed to tutor Nathan Scott. To answer my own question I wasn't thinking. I was too blinded by his eyes, those deep blue, soulful eyes. And his smile, and his broad shoulders, and the abs I could knew were under his t-shirt and…ugh! There I go again, perving out on his body. But this afternoon when Mr. High and Mighty himself said I was his tutor, I was shocked. Not shocked like _I-can't-believe-he-isn't-paying-some-freshman-to-do-his-homework_ shocked. Even thought I had never met Nathan I could tell he wasn't what people thought he was. He had several layers to him and someone rarely got past that first one. If they did they would still have more to go through. He was complex. I was actually shocked because I wouldn't expect him to even want me to tutor him. I was surprised that he wouldn't want one of the "easier" tutors…pun intended. Nathan Scott didn't seem like a bad person but it was no secret that he liked sex. So when the king of the school comes to get tutored by me, a nobody, it really is like what they say. Life is full of surprises.

Before things get ahead of me, I'm Haley James. Tree Hills resident good girl, straight A student, never parties and does volunteer work and tutors in my spare time. My life's boring, I know. But I don't change it up at all because it's what in know. It's safe. It's not like I'm afraid of change or anything, I'm totally okay with it. It's the whole not knowing the answer thing that creeps me out. I **hate** not knowing the answers. It's why I study so much. But that doesn't get me noticed either. My parents don't even notice me anymore. They're always off traveling and visiting my other siblings. So having Nathan Scott want me to tutor him was just something I couldn't wrap my mind around. I mean he is the most popular guy in school, not to mention the hottest.

I remember the first time I saw Nathan Scott. I had just moved to Tree Hill and I was dreading making friends. I had always hated it because I was so shy. My parents had already started to unpack and when I tried to help they told me to make friends with kids my own age. Like any 7 year old I pouted and tried to argue my way out of it but eventually I gave in. It didn't occur to me at the time but my parents had just sent their 7-year-old daughter out by herself in a strange place. Throughout the years that stuck with me and it made me wonder if my parents had even cared about me at all.

I was wandering around the streets of Tree Hill, alone and afraid, when I saw him. He was at an abandoned basketball court shooting around an old leather basketball. At only 7 years old he was already so focused and determined. He looked tall for his age and even from a distance I could see how blue his eyes were. I stood there staring at him, completely enthralled by him. I had almost worked up the courage to go up to him and say hi when an older man, who I guessed was his father, came up tom him. The man was yelling at him, telling him he would never be drafted into the NBA if he missed a basket, that he was a failure. I felt bad for him. I might not have known anything about basketball but I did know that he was good, great even but apparently it wasn't enough for his dad. It was almost ironic in a way. My parents didn't care and were never around, I just wanted them to be there. Nathan's dad cared too much and all he wanted was for his dad to leave. Nathan's dad lived through his son, mine just made sure I didn't have to sleep in the streets.

After that day I only ever saw him at school. I found out his name was Nathan Scott and that he was popular. So I doubt he even knew my name. Elementary school went by and the summer before sixth grade my parents told me they had bought an RV. At first I was excited about it but then my parents told me it was for them, and them only. I still hadn't caught on, so when they left a week later with a goodbye of 'keep the doors locked' I thought it was just a weekend thing. 2 weeks later I finally got a phone call from California. My parents were visiting my oldest sister, and were too busy to talk to me. My mom made a joke asking if I was still alive. Honestly I could have said no and I wouldn't have even gotten a cheap postcard.

My parents didn't come back until 3 weeks after school had started back up. I pretty much became a master at forging my parents' signatures on school papers. I didn't let it get to me though. I put all my effort into my schoolwork because even at a young age I knew I had to fend for myself. I hadn't realized how out of control my parents had gotten until I took a bad fall in gym class and broke my wrist. It hurt and I wanted to cry but I didn't. The nurse called my parents who were actually at home when I left for school but 3 hours later our answering machine told the nurse that 'Jimmy and Lydia were out of town and to leave all messages with their daughter.' She tried my parents cell phone numbers, listed under emergency contacts, and waited for them to answer. I didn't think it could get any worse until I saw the look on the nurse's face. Apparently my mother had told her to give me a Tylenol and send me back to class, it was probably just a sprain. The next month and a half I spent wearing a cast and when my parents came home to get more clothes, they didn't even see the neon yellow cast on my left wrist. Not only was I invisible at school, I was invisible at home too.

When I started high school it didn't even bother me that my parents weren't there. It was just something I grew to expect. I walked into the doors of Tree Hill high school, the first day and stopped dead in my tracks. There was Nathan Scott. Tall, tan, and mesmerizing blue eyes. It wasn't like I had a chance though. When I found my locker I put away my books and was almost done when I felt like someone was watching me. From the corner of my eye I could see two guys, a blonde and a brunette. I turned my head a little bit more and nearly choked on air. Nathan Scott was staring at me. That's when the rational part of my brain kicked in and decided he must be looking at something else. But the next couple of years that nagging thought was always in the back of my mind. _Maybe Nathan Scott actually liked me._

Over the span of two years my lie was just as uneventful as it had been before. I joined the tutoring center and had the highest GPA in my class. And now that I was a junior I was the president of the tutoring center. I didn't have any other encounters with Nathan but from what I heard, he didn't associate with the "little people" in the high school caste system. He tended to hang out with the jocks and the cheerleaders, 2 things I was not. To put it simply we lived in two different worlds.

I got up that morning and got dressed in a pair of old jeans and a plain t-shirt. Not having enough time to do anything with my hair I put it up into a ponytail, brushed my teeth and was out the quicker than normal. The day was long and I still had tutoring to do after school. My last class of the day is a free period so I lounged around in the library before heading over to the tutoring center. I took the long way, killing time by walking through the science hallway and then into the back hallways of the music wing. The tutoring center was somewhat crowded but quiet like normal.

"Hey Haley. You just got a new student today." Said Kayla, one of the sophomore tutors. She was smart enough but sometimes unfocused when she tutored a guy.

"Thanks Kayla. By any chance do you know who it is?"

"Not by name but I am pretty sure it's some jock."

"Great, another jock who is going to expect me to do all his work for him."

I walked over to the filing cabinets on the other side of the room and sorted though my old files. I hadn't heard the door open or the footsteps behind me. For some reason I felt Déjà vu. That same feeling that someone was watching me, like in freshman year. I felt a hand reach out and tap me on my shoulder and I turned around only to be met with Nathan Scott's blue eyes.

"I guess I'm your tutor. Haley James." I held out my hand for him to shake and bit back a smile when I felt the tingles run up my arm from the skin-to-skin contact.

"Hi, I'm Nathan."

I smiled at him and he smiled back. And when I looked him in the eyes I saw it. Nathan Scott had felt the same tingles I did. This had to be the start of something. Good or bad, still to be decided.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- I feel**** absolutely terrible about not updating this story in so long. I basically neglected it. But since the New Year is coming up, maybe I can finish this story in a fair amount of time. Anyways, on to chapter three. Hope you all like it.**

**Salvation Is Here**

**Chapter 3**

I remember when I was younger, before my mom left; we went to church every Sunday. Not my dad though. They probably wouldn't even let him step foot into the church. But I went with my mom. There was always one thing that stood out to me, it was salvation. An eternal life in heaven. I never thought about it much growing up but right now, sitting across from Haley, I knew she was my salvation, my heaven.

It was just past seven o' clock in the morning and school didn't start for another hour, so Haley and I decided to fit in a tutoring session. When she called the night before asking if we could meet up in the morning I literally jumped at the chance to start my morning with her. When I had gotten to the docks she was already sitting there at the old, wooden table, books spread out in front of her. The morning air was cool, making her normally pale, porcelain skin flush a rosy hue. Her hair was piled on top of her head and whenever she moved, a golden halo would surround her. She must've heard my footsteps along the docks because she looked up and smiled.

"Hey Nathan. Hold on a second and let me move these books out of your way." She reached out across the table and grabbed the books up in a pile and placed them beside her on the bench.

"Hey Haley. So what's with all the books? I know you can't have that much homework."

"You're right. It's not all homework. I am just reading ahead in the material so I can be prepared. I do things like that sometimes."

Most people wouldn't find her study habits natural, I mean reading ahead on already difficult work, but to me it made Haley James the most beautiful person.

"Well there is nothing wrong with that. In fact what's that saying? 'Knowledge is Power.'" Her face lit up again, showing her smile.

"Yeah. Knowledge is Power. So with that said, let's get to learning!"

I think it can go without being said but my entire day was made by that hour I spent wit h Haley. She was the highlight of my day. When our tutoring session was just about over and Haley was checking the answers on a worksheet, and I was staring at her…again. I couldn't help it though, she was perfect.

"Okay I am just going to come right out and say it. Nathan, you got an 88 on your practice test. Congratulations!"

"Are you serious?"

"No. I'm lying," she deadpanned. "Of course I am being honest. I don't joke about grades. I'm tutor-girl. Well at least according to Brooke Davis. Don't get me wrong, she seems like a nice girl, not like the other Tree Hill High cheer squad bimbos. Although she is really bouncy. It doesn't seem natural. She's like Tigger from Whinnie the Pooh. Huh? That would make a good nickname. Next time she calls me tutor-girl, I am going to call her tigger. See how she likes it."

Haley stopped talking and took a deep breath, looking at me, and waiting for some kind of response. I was shocked that she was able to say all of that in one breath, kind of hot. Like super lung capacity…getting off track.

"I'm sorry Haley, you lost me. I didn't think it was even possible to talk that fast and that much in one breath. Ever think about being an auctioneer?"

"Shut up! So I talk too much, whatever. And I've done it since I was little, I've always rambled. There is no way I could change it now."

"Well good. Cause I think it's cute." I spoke before I realized what I was saying, and when it hit me I looked up at her.

She was blushing and had a small smile on her face. Even though I was embarrassed about what I had said, I loved the reaction it got out of her. I thought she was adorable when she blushed. Her eyes turned down, her face and neck flushed a light pink, and she fiddled with the small god ring n her pinky. She looked back up and I couldn't help it. It was just too hard to resist. I gave her the full blown _Nathan Scott Smirk_, and she blushed again.

--

"Thanks again for tutoring me Haley. I can feel myself getting smarter by the second." Our tutoring session had just ended and I didn't want Haley to think that I was being ungrateful.

"It's not a problem. And you're wrong by saying that you feel yourself getting smarter you're implying that you are dumb. Which you are not."At the end of her mini-speech she cocked her head to the side and gave me a cute, half smile. All I wanted to do in that moment was kiss her.

"You know I think you are the first person who has ever told me that I'm not dumb." Haley looked up at me, ready to joke about it, but it was clearly written on my face that I was serious.

"Well then I'll say it again. You, Nathan Scott, are not stupid. Now move it! I have never been late to school and I don't plan on starting mow."

"Well we better hurry than. I wouldn't want to tarnish your perfect record." I smiled teasingly at her and sped up, looking behind me to call out to her." You coming or what?"

"Shut up Nathan!"

I laughed as she struggled to run with the heavy messenger bag slung over her shoulder, her face beginning to flush because of the strain.

"Give me your bag."

"What? No"

"Haley, I'm not going to like, drive off with it. Mainly because I don't have my car here. Besides by the looks of it, you're going to fall over any second because of that bag. I think it weighs more than you do."

I reached out to take her bag and smiled in triumph when she handed it over.

"Now let's go. School starts in 10 minutes."

--

"Thanks for walking with me and for carrying my bag Nathan. I shouldn't have put so many books in there this morning." She gave me a sheepish smile and a small shrug.

"Well actually I had something that I wanted to ask you." Here it goes. It's either going to be yes or no. God, please let it be yes. "Do you want to go out with me on Friday?"

Please let her say yes…


End file.
